The Silverpines Curse
The Silverpines Curse is a quest from the Limited Collector's Edition of Fable III. It becomes available after meeting with Page for the first time. Walkthrough The quest begins when you open the sarcophagus inside the tomb in the small cemetery in Silverpines. Inside you will find a wolf skull. Once opened, a wisp will fly out of the sarcophagus and turn into a ghost soldier. The soldier will then ask if you are a soldier; he realizes no and instead calls you a new recruit and tells you to put the skull on the altar nearby and not to anger the captain as he "Has already killed Seth, he can't be trusted." You then put the skull on the altar and head out to find the other three parts of the wolf. As you approach the relevant areas, your dog will alert you to the quest items. You find one of the three remaining parts in a pond underneath a drowning ghost soldier; this pond is near the village entrance, near the road from Millfields. Once you dive down to retrieve it, the soldier will stop drowning and tell you that "Seth was my only friend... I'm sorry Seth. I'm so sorry!" The second remaining part is then found in a cave behind some ruins near the pond. A ghost soldier can be seen digging inside. Inside the cave, you will find a chest. The soldier will tell you "The Captain told me to bury it... He just wanted the weapon! He lied to me. He lied to us all!" The third remaining part is found in some ruins between the sunken clearing and the village. You dog will lead you to a dig spot where a ghost soldier is digging. Once the tail has been dug up, the soldier will say "This is where they shot Seth... Captain's orders... and we follow orders." Once all the wolf parts are put on the altar, the bones will shake, then a ghost wolf will appear in place of the bones. Following Seth will lead you to a doorway that is normally locked. Open the door and you will find a portal similar to the ones you find inside a Demon Door. Once inside, Seth will lead you to a sarcophagus. Opening the sarcophagus will get you the legendary weapon Wolfsbane and the wolf bones will be put inside and Seth will no longer be seen. Five wisps will fly out and four soldiers and one elite soldier will appear. The Captain will say, "That sword is mine, and I have sworn death on all who touch it. Soldiers! Your captain needs you!" The ghost soldiers are as strong as regular soldiers so killing them shouldn't be too difficult. Once the soldiers are killed a message will pop up saying the curse is gone and you get 20 guild seals. Description Open the tomb. Conclusion The mystery of the Silverpines Ghosts has been solved. You have made Seth whole again and he can at last rest in peace. Wolf's Remains Wolf Skull: The skull of a large wolf. The fleshless eye sockets seem to stare at you greedily. Or is that just your imagination? Wolf Tail: The skeletal tail of a great wolf. A few tufts of blood-matted fur cling to it still. Wolf Legs: The leg bones of a long dead wolf. Its razor-sharp claws suggest that it would have been a formidable opponent in life. Wolf Torso: The skeletal torso of a long dead wolf. The ribs are scoured and broken in places as if repeatedly struck with a sword. Category:Fable III Quests